1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to DC to DC electrical power voltage conversion, and in particular to a DC to DC converter employing a pulse width modulation controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices, such as portable radios, cassette recorders/players, CD players and the like have become increasingly popular. It is frequently desirable to operate such devices in an automobile, however, the life of the batteries contained in the portable devices is limited. Accordingly, on long trips it would be desirable to make use of the automobile's battery power. However, very few portable electronic devices use the twelve volt DC power commonly available in automobiles and require any one of a number of different voltages, including 3 volts, 4.5 volts, 6 volts, 7.5 volts, 9 volts or 12 volts. In view of this, the ability of a single voltage converter to operate a number of electronic devices from a voltage source available in an automobile, such as through a cigarette lighter, has been limited.